Dancing Shadows
by goldykat
Summary: Four girls, four guys, and an overused plot. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

?'s POV

"A little help right now would be _great_" the young woman growled snapping a foot ninjas neck with only her feet. Somehow during the fight she had managed to become suspended from her arms to a chimney wall.

"That looks painful" Casey commented with a raised eyebrow, finishing off the last of the ninjas that had launched a surprise attack on them

" If you cut me down, I'll show you painful"she retorted, twisting her arm in an attempt to escape her bonds. The Nightwatcher couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into unRaphlike giggles.

"Your enjoying this way too much" she said, her helmet covering narrowed eyes filled with annoyance and anger "Casey, cut me down so I can kick Watchers butt."

"Sorry babe. I cant cut you down with a baseball batt."

"_**Try**_" She hissed "and don't call me babe" Casey swung his batt around a little but only succeeded in pounding the chains holding her deeper into the chimney. The normally good tempered girl thrashed, rubbing the skin on her wrist until it was raw.

"I duno know Casey, should I cut her down." the Nightwacher managed to choke out between chuckles.

"You're the leader here" the girl watched with interest as the Nightwacher stiffened at being called a 'Leader'. He throw his sais, they slashed through the cuffs on her wrists almost effortlessly.

"Look man, I'm sorr-" The Nightwatcher cut his friend off rudely.

"I really need to bash some heads" the Nightwatcher took off across the rooftops. Casey and the girl exchanged a look before following him.

Raph's POV

I inspected the girl next to me as I ran, she hid her face in a helmet, her skintight leather suit griping a body any man would die for. I dident know much about her other than her name, Rave, she was skilled in ninjitsue, and that she couldn't stand her family, that was why she was out tonight. I've known her for about two months.

_Flashback_

_I sat on me bike waiting for the police to find trouble. My nerves were on edge, making it harder and harder to concentrate on the radio._

"_So, whats your story Nightwatcher" a young girl about my age asked who sat facing me on the railing, separating people for the river below. A helmet similar to his own hid her expressions._

_I was so out of it that I hadent detected her presence until she'd spoken_

"_Story?" I'd asked, presuming that she wasent a threat._

"_Ya, like why you became a vigilantly" the question was so random it caught me off gard. This girl confused me, so I did what I always do, _got angry

"_WHY THE SHELL WOULD THAT BE ANY OF__** YOUR **__BUSINESS, LITTLE GIRLY" the girl was about to retort, when a scream cut her off. The scream seemed to eco off the metal warehouses not far from where I waited. I turned to tell the young girl to scram, but she had mysteriously disappeared. Deciding to wonder about it later when someone wasent in danger I revved up my bike and took off toward the noise._

_Ditching my bike a block or so away from where I expected the scream to come from, I took to the roofs. Running until I reached a dimly lit alleyway, where a frightened women was cornered by purple dragon punks,__** alot **__of dragon punks._

_3d person pov_

_The fight was hard and painful, until one of the punks landed a lucky hit and Raph went down. Three men held him, while another punk punched him repetivly, this went on until the man had seen something behind Raph. His eyes had widened with fear, he started to run like hell._

_The wight had lifted off his back and within seconds all the dragon punks surrounding him were unconscious or had run away. With nothing to support him Raph fell to the ground, barely conscious. All he could make out was a blurry figure, defenatly a woman, who was twirling her weapons and walking toward the mouth of the alleyway._

"_Wait..Where are you going?" he could barely form a sentence in his condition._

"_Sorry kid, this 'little girly' dosent have time to babysit you tonight"she said with a bit of sassiness._

_Raph's pov_

_The next day I woke up in Donny's lab_

_A ring of worried faces surrounding me. Apparently my mystery savior had known enough about me to drop me off at Casey's, who striped me of my Nightwacher suit and had brought me home._

_Once everyone made sure I was okay, I was left alone in Donny's lab, with his computers. Donny's comps could crack websites as easily as I was breathing right now. Making short work of the department of defences firewalls, I hacked into the viewing part of the database. Have you ever wondered why the police always seem to know when their's trouble? Almost every ally had a secret camera hidden someware in its brick walls._

_The girl had never really left but had waited outside the ally, for me to come out. After realising that I wasent going anyware anytime soon, she hefted me onto her shoulder and climbed a fire escape to the roof. That's as far as the cameras went, but I can guess what happened next._

End of flashback

I came back later than usual that night, I knew that as soon as I walk in the door don would be on my case. No matter how late it seemed to be, Donny was always awake, doing one nerdy thing or another.

I took the steps two at a time. Within seconds don was up and stalking me, his body language suggesting that he was angry but to tired to do anything about it. He Followed me to the kitchen and watched as I grabbed a glass and drowned two glasses of water.

"Where were you?" His voice sounded worn out and ragged.

"Out..." our eyes locked together.

Donny sighed and looked away, defeated, braking up a fight that had just barely began. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and walked away to return to his work

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly's POV

Stay alive. Stay together. Save the world.

That's all the note my Master left said. My master, the one who had mothered, taken care of us, and taught us to fight, when the whole world seemed like they were out to get us. She has been gone for two months. She left me, her oldest daughter to take care of the family. Already things have spun out of control,

Day the sweetest and smartest of our group, was now hiding herself behind piles of work that seemed to get higher and higher not sparing any time for her old sisters.

Ally, the youngest and jokester of our group, used to always be up to some joke or another, but recently she's stayed in her room, glued to a game console.

I, Lilly, have been training ever since our Master left, trying to be better...to protect my family.

And then theirs Rave, I'd never noticed how much of an outcast she is until now, but I'm worried about her. Ever since our Master left she's been so angry, everything seems to tick her off. Every night she disappears for hours on end, and often comes back late with no explanation. As her sister I'm trying to help, but every time I try to talk to her she pushes me even farther away.

Before you judge us, there's something you should know, we may walk among humans, go to there schools, have human friends, talk like humans, and walk like humans...

But we are not 100 human.

---------------------------------------------

how was that?

flames will be used to burn down your house


	2. Chapter 2

1"Something dosent feel right" Rave growled and watched the shadows like they were going to move at any moment.

"Your just a worry wart" Raph stated with amusement.

"**I'm** a worry wart?! at least I'm not the one who's been acting like a over protective boyfriend **all **night" Shaking off her uneasy feeling, she smirked playfully a Raph, while punching him in the shoulder lightly. Raph knew that she could take care of herself, but tonight he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Ah, you two are just like an old married couple" Casey remarked, spoiling the moment. He looked up, to see a flash of black before being attacked by a two grinning savages, they rolled around on the ground for a minuet before somehow ending up sprawled next to each other on the hard ground.

And then they were laughing.

There wasent any real reason they were laughing, it was just because they were happy and together. They laughed until they couldn't breath, and then lay there gasping for breath and occasionally bursting into giggles that would restart the whole cycle over again.

They lay there for awhile, in blissful silence. Until Rave yawned and stood up stretching out he aching limbs.

"Ah, leaving so soon?" Raph smirked at her.

"Sorry, If I stay out any longer my sisters are going to have a fit, and Lilly will do this 'I'm disappointed in you' speech about how reckless I am" Rave rolled her eyes knowing that no matter how late or early she was, the moment she stepped into the house, she would be doomed.

The minute she was out of earshot Casey raised his eyebrows and started to tease Raph "You liiikkkeeee her"

00000000000000000000000000

"_Hello Donatello, You've Got Mail" _A small robotic voice attempted to wake him from an restless night.

"Five more minuets sensei" Donatello mumbled before shooting up and grasping for his staff. He stood up and peered around his lab with wide frightend eyes. He'd had a strange dream about leo coming back and getting captured by somebody namer Mr Winters, then they'd had to fight these huge stone statues. Satisfied that nothing in his lab was about to jump out and attempt to kill him, he put his hand over his face and sighed. He would never tell anyone, but he was starting to have serous doubts that leo was ever going to come back.

An angry beep brought him back to the present. "_Donatello, You've Got Mail" _For a moment he thought the voice belonged to leo before realising that him computer was beeping. Clicking on the small flash icon he sat back to read;

_Dear Donatello,_

_Thank goodness I came in contact with you. you see my telaportal device still isent working and I'm now trapped on a planet called melaqu, but not to worry! I have found alies in the strangest of places. An old woman named Quail has been helping me, sadly she is trapped on this planet as well and cannot return to her four young daughters, who she recently found out are being hunted by an Utron you may know of as the shredder. I cant give you much more information than that, but I do know that they live in your city and are mutants like yourselves. And I have one picture that should reach you a couple minutes after you read this._

_My sinister apologies for pulling you in to this, _

_Professor Honeycut_.

As if on cue as soon as Don finished the message his printer whirred to life. He fround at the picture that was printed. It showed a young girl about 16 pulling her arm back as if she was going to punch the person holding the camera. She had blond hair and dark blue eyes, and was wearing a dark crimson tanktop that had the words_ 'I bite back_' scrawled across the front in black letters.

Sighing Donatello put his gand over his face and groaned "It is way to early for this." Donatello rarely got bored, but right now was one of those rare time. The walls of his lab for the first time started to feel suffocating. But before he left he incoherently noticed and small name written in the corner of the pictuer, _Rave_.

0000000000000000000000

Ooh look a big red shiney review button, you should push it!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Don! Where you going?" Mikey's over-excited voice echoed through the lair.

Sighing Donnie rubbed his aching head, pulling a Raph, his only reply was "Topside"

"oh...um...can I come with you?" Normally Donnie would of declined, but he hadn't spent much time with his brother other that the occasional 'but I didn't mean to break it!'

Nodding humbly the two continued, Mikey's childish voice filling the tunnel with his obvious glee to be at his brothers side.

The picture left on Don's desk, forgotten.

----

Lilly's POV

_Flashback_

_Day was hunched over a microscope, it made me wince just to see the awkward position her back was in. _

"_Hey Day, hows the blood sample research going." Day jumped at the sound of my voice, apparently she hadn't noticed her growing audience._

"_Oh, Lilly, look at this" her voice was softer than usual and her skin had turned a chalky white, as she pushed the microscope my way. Peering in curiously I watched what looked like a bunch of red blobs move around, as I watched, Day changed the slide, this time the red blobs were filled with a white-ish substance._

_I grinned at her "ok...so what dose this mean"_

_She glanced around the room and lowered her voice to almost a whisper, her eyes were filled with something I hadn't seen for a long time, fear. "Lilly, R-"_

_Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Ally entered the room carrying what looked like a pail of liquid. Smiling evilly she sneaked towered Rave's room, She set the pail of liquid on top of Rave's door. Ducking behind the door she waited a minute before screaming at the top of her lungs, which was pretty loud considering she was 20 tiger. There was a loud thump as Rave fell out of bed and rushed for her door, the poor door was almost torn off its hinges as it opened too slowly for Raves taste. She burst into the room, The pail splattered water all over her cloths, and was immeditly jumped from behind by Ally who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Instinctively Rave crouched and spun, tackling Ally. I quickly joined the fray, tumbling and rolling, somehow me and Ally ended up pining an extremely aggravated Rave pined to the floor, growling._

_Day usually joined the roughhousing, but this time she sat out, a sad expression masking _

_unreadable eyes. I though maybe she was sick, no, I wished she was sick because the reality was much worse._

_Later that night I was interrupted from my sleep by a careful knock on my door. Day was standing at the door, looking slightly uncomfortable._

"_Hey Day, what's going on?" I asked softly, knowing imeditly that she was upset._

"_uh, well...the blood tests...I...um...maybe...its..." she stumbled._

"_Start from the beginning" I advised, patting the spot next to me._

_She sat down carefully "The blood tests...I checked them over and over...each test had the same result..." I nodded slowly, and gestured for her to go on. She took a deep breath "Ravesnotoursister"_

_I grinned at her "Okay say that one more time, in __English__"_

_She looked at, her eyes wide with something I didn't recognize. And said slower than necicary "Lilly...Rave isn't our sister"_

_If it had been Ally I would of laughed and brushed it off as a joke, but Day didn't joke, at least not about something this serious. "Just...Don't tell her". I faked a smile, acting like nothing was wrong. Day immeditly relaxed and managed a small smile._

"_Okay 'fearless leader', I know you've got something up your sleeve" She laughed, putting all her fath in me without a doubt, sure that I would fix things. Day gave a short choppy wave before heading off to get some much needed sleep, I followed her out to go talk to our master._

_Right now this 'fearless leader'...was scared shitless._

_---_

I bolted up in bed, covered in sweat, and sunk my head into my hands, shaking. A nightmare, no, a memory.

Rave's POV

I knew trying to avoid Lilly was hopless, but a girl can try. I snuck through the kitchen, dojo, and past Lilly's room. When I got to my door the real problem arose. Lilly leaned agenist my door frowning.

Without looking up, she whispered softly "Rave...we need to talk"

Day's POV

She was awoken by someone yelling in Lilly's room.

"And** I** think you should stop spying on me"

"Rave listen me, he's dangerous"

"He would have to be to survive this long!"

"Why are you defending him?!"

"He's my friend!"

"You don't know anything about him!"

"So what!"

Rave and Lilly were fighting, _again_. Glaring at my clock, witch lit up my room with its annoying glowing numbers (2:05am). I attempted to cover my ears when the unmistakable clang of metal rang off the walls, signifying a bloody fight.

REVIEW!!! OR I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, i didn't even think anyone even remembered this story, but i got a few reviews, so FOR THEM.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes, i wanted to get this out as soon as possible!**

----------

"Your not even our real sister!" Day slammed the pillow down harder, she didn't want to hear this, she didn't want them to fight, and she wanted their master back. As if they heard her thoughts, the fighting stopped. Day should have gone back to sleep, but she had to know what was going to happen next. Standing, she placed her ear against the wall, straining to hear

Day had expected screaming, maybe the sounds of weapons slithering out of their sheathes, or the sound of the dojo door sliding open. She could've handled any of that, it still would have been hard, but she could've handled it. Instead, their was just the sound of heavy feet, the slamming of a window, and then a horrible silence. The silence went on, and on. Day only opened her door when even the sound out her own breathing was painful.

Lilly stood in the doorway "I-I didn't...I was just so, angry...it slipped out...she, she....Oh my god, Rave!" She sat heavily on Rave's bed. "I was yelling, and then...and then" Glancing up at Day she seemed to realize who she was talking too, her voice changed motherly "Day? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She stood busily and ushered her out. "Come on, you head to bed, I'm going out to find Rave. If you get thirsty, there's milk in the fridge. If im not back by morning, make Ally some fruit-loops. But I should be back before then."

-------

I froze when I reached the doorway, it seemed so trifle, something any normal family would of taken for granted. It seemed like the firsts time in months that I'd seen Lilly and Rave sit in the same room _without_ trying killing each other. Rave, _**Rave**_ was laughing, clutching she sides, as if she was going to explode. Lilly was chuckling, a sweet sound that sadly, wasn't often heard. Ally oblivious to hysterical sisters continued what she was saying "-gather all the stars and fly to the center of the galaxy to rescue Princess Peach of course What other object could a Mario game possibly have?" The younger girl turned her head to grin at her older sisters. "He's only been saving his one true love since, like, the beginning of time"

"Sounds like a pain," Lilly couldn't help but smile, folding her arms across her chest. "He should teach her some self defense or something."

Ally out and out snickered at that, nearly missing her jump as she did so but somehow recovering at the last minute. "That would make it a VERY different game, sis. Maybe we should send that to Nintendo…"

Rave sat on the arm of the couch, sorting through an old box of video games "I remember this game!" triumphantly she pulled a colorful game from her box, Animal crossing.

"Oh god, I really_ really_ hope that's not what I think it is" Ally almost groaned.

"We haven't played that game in years" Lilly did an over-dramatic gasp. We all had our horror stories about_ that _game.

"Aw, but I miss some of our old neighbors...who are...mobbing after me in this illustration...Leopold was the first person I ever spoke to..." I couldn't help but supply.

Ally added in, "Butch wore a pink dress..."

"Olivia decided she 'couldn't read' a letter I wrote to her with a very large sum of bells tucked into it (she kept it, of course)..." Lilly glared at the game sitting innocently in Raves lap.

"Billy was...uh...he was a goat..." I grinned

"And Bob...he was _my_ bud...he sent me a manhole cover on Valentine's Day..." Rave snorted. Back in the old days, Rave had had an unbelievable crush on Bob, and had been mercilessly teased about it.

"You know...Bob _was_ pretty hot-" Rave had it coming the moment she'd pulled out the box.

"Shut it Ally" Rave almost tripped over the couch in an attempt to strangle the giggling clown, all she achieved was a face-plant into couch-ness.

Wanting to end the upcoming violence before it started, I changed the subject "So Lilly, why'ed you call us all down here" and immediately regretted it. Rave's face fell into the unemotional mask that was beginning to appear more often than I'd like, and Lilly's face lost its relaxed posture and took on the seriousness of a child forced to growup far to soon. Ally looked up from her game.

Her voice was grave "Rave and I have come to a compromise and-"

"Woah man, don't drag me into this" Rave's voice was muffled by cushy-couch-ness.

I swear if looks could kill, Rave would be pushing up daises, Lilly hated being interrupted "I have come to the conclusion that blah, blah, blahbeness, of blahbys, blah, blah, blah, blah" I bet, on Lilly's back, there's a switch that says 'on', 'off', 'lecture mode'. She's gotten to a point that even I cant follow her. Here's some advise, if Lilly starts blahing, Run. Like. Hell.

By the time she finished, Rave and Ally had lost interest. They only looked up when I spoke, "Okay, so what dose that mean?"

"Guys...we're going back to school" Yes she said _back_, in the past we had attempted public education. And the fault was indeed mine that we wernt there now, its amazing what one little tail slip can do to people.

--------

Metal clashed with metal as she began the deadly dance, twisting and turning under the weapons, blocking and deflecting attacks as she pranced across her stage, attempting to knock out as many foes as she could whilst keeping an eye on Raph and Casey.

"Who the hell are these guys!" She yelled as the black and red ninjas surrounded her.

The only ninja without a mask stood proudly "We are the foot, and we will be your end, warrior" She got the fain impression of a Chinese accent as Raph swiped at her head.

"Damn," She cursed loudly as she buckled beneath the weight of a particular blow, only just managing to roll away from the finishing sweep of the sword, landing at the edge of the roof. She hoped that her two companions were having better luck than she was. The ninja had followed her, forgetting the drop, she balanced on her right foot and delivered a sharp kick to his jaw. The ninja stumbled behind a heating vent as Rave started to fall backwards. The unmasked ninja from before gave her a sharp push. Her ninja reflexes kicked in before she dropped into the alley below, and she grabbed the edge of the roof.

The unmasked ninja nelt on her fingers, and towered over her. "Little girl, you have a bad choice in friends" Giving her a sly smile she gestgerd to the fight going on behind her. Leaning down farther she whispered in her ear "and a _very_ bad choice in enemies"

Turning her head Rave brushed her lips ageist her ear "And you have a horrid sense of fashion!" Startled the unmasked ninja jumped away, the sudden lift of wait caused Rave to slip two more inches downward.

She looked up when sparks specked her face with tiny burns, Raph was battling the unmasked ninja and was_ winning_. The ninja switched to offence, trying to keep from getting wounded. Even an untrained eye could have seen that she was losing more energy every second, dogeing Raph's chains she made a motion with her hands and the foot faded into the shadows

"Raph!" She attempted to pull herself up, but her fingers betrayed her. Her screech echoed off the walls of the alley, she ran her hands down the bricks side of the building and finally came to a stop by slaming down on a fire escape.

A green head poked over the top of the building. "Rave? Rave, are you okay?" Her reply was a mix of groans and swears. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Im completely fine, I just fell-" her sarcasm was delayed for a momment as her eyes wandered up the wall "-Seven stories. I'm completely **fine.**" Glowering at him, she grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. She tested one of her legs and then put her weight on it, putting her weight on the other one, she crumpled to the metal again.

"Hold on, don't go anywhere!! I'll be down in a second!!" There was a short conversation in the roof, followed by a loud thud. After a moment Raph was next to her. Gruffly he streched out her leg and inspected it. When she yelped, his hands gentled and he sent her an apologetic glance. When Casey droped down above them Raph looked up "It's definitely sprained, we might have to cast it."

"Should we take her to the lair?"

"Naw, if Donny caught us he'd skin us alive. Do you think, maybe April would help?" Raph scrunched up his face as he thought.

"Guys, Im fine, seriously, I'll just get one of the girls to pick me up and- Guys?"

Both men glanced down. "Yeah, Ape would help, but then we'd have to explain, how she got it." Raph slung her over his shoulder, Ignoring her swears and struggles.

---------

Casey slid open the window and clambered inside, turning quickley so he could catch Rave when Raph handed her in.

"Casey, what are you doing?" April's living room flooded with light, and she squinted at him.

"Err...well, I was out, and...and she fell...broke her leg?" He turned to the Nighwatcher to help, but the window was empty.

"Her leg? Bad enough that she could'nt walk?" She looked pointedly at Casey's arm wrapped around Rave's shoulders. Frowning she gestured too set her patient on the kitchen counter, dissapering into her bathroom she returned with a large med kit. "You really should have just called Donny. Whats with her helmet, is she a biker?" Casey shrugged awkwardly, glad that Rave had at least stopped her tirade when they'd come in.

April's words had been sharp, but her hands were gentl as she prid off Rave's leather boot. Without the leather she could see the extent of the injury. Hissing sympathetically she started to wash off the grim and sweat that had built up from her rooftop run. Rave's leg was a mass of purple and black, her ankle the size of a grapefruit.

"I'm April" she said, her hand outstretched

"And I'm _fine_" Rave growled. April grinned tiredly, reminded of a turtle that she hardly saw anymore.

"I'll be right back, me and Casey have to have a little **talk**." Handing Rave a ice pack she grabbed the front of Casey's shirt.

Rave looked up as the Nightwacher slid onto the window sill. She offered a feebly smile, which he did not return. "So that was the famous April?" she teased referring to all the rants Casey had about how hard it was to talk to her. "I'd expected her to be a least...ten feet taller? Waht do you think of my leg?" She streched her leg out for him to admire, turning it back and forth, for effect.

Ignoreing her question, his tone was grave "Rave...I think you should stop coming out with us" Her head slammed up, the look she gave him was almost as cold as the ice pack in her hand. "Its nothing personal b-"

"Barely know her, cause that looked **just** like barely knowing!" A voice said angrily from the other side of the door.

Raph winced, poor Casey. "Maybe we should take this outside, the roof?" He grabbed her shoulder, about to help her up, but she swatted it away. She jumped down, pulled her boot on, and hobbled to the window. If the situation had been less serious, Raph would have laughed. She hoisted herself up on the windowsill, bighting back a yelp as her ankle jarred against the metal. He offered to help as she pulled herself up the fire escape, but the look in her eyes stopped him from taking action.

When they finally got to the roof, Rave sat on its two foot rim, crossing her arms. Raph wished not for the first time he could see her face. He leaned against a vent.

"Its just, tonight you got hurt. If you keep coming out with us, you'll keep getting hurt, I don't want you hurt, because Rave, I like...." She was watching him, and he couldn't say it. He'd even practiced in front of the mirror at home, spinning around and saying it dramatically, angrily, even happily. He'd wanted to be prepared, so when he found the time, he could tell her outright, but in all the times he fantasized about telling her, he hadn't thought she would look angry and hurt.

"What Raph, its cause I got hurt?" She snapped. "You don't think I know the risks? I was out fighting crime before your face even appeared on the papers! Do you think I can't take care of myself?" Her hand went instinctivly to the sais at her belt, the ones **he'd** been teaching her to use. "I could take you on!"

He snorted. "You? You're a girl, puls you can barely stand! Take me one, you wish!"

That had been the wrong thing to say, he'd known even before the words left his mouth. Her eyes when wide, and then narrowed.

Her voice was deadly. "Is that what you think, that this entire time you've been protecting **me**?"

"Without me, Im surprised you could've even lasted one night. Oh but that's right, you have a whole group to help you. I bet you couldn't even live without your sisters!" He dodged the throwing star at grinned wickedly. "Is that all you got? I bet my Grandpa has better aim!"

The next star went so close to his head it scraped the metal on his helmet. He ran toward her brandishing his sais. She met him halfway, slamming her own pair of sais down on his. With a flick of his wrist one of her sais went flying, and stabbed blindly. She blocked with her one sai, backing up. He spotted an opening, and kicked out one of her legs from under her, her other leg crunched as all her weight was suddenly on it. Only then did he remember her wound, horrified, he watched as she fell to her knees in front of him. Blood seeped out from the bottom of her hurt leg. She couldn't put any weight on it at all, so she used the edge of the roof to get up.

It was his fault, he'd only wanted her to be safe. By the time he'd unfrozen his mind, she was gone, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

-

Donny pulled Mikey out of the way as a motorcycle flew past. "Crazy bikers!" For a moment he thought one of her legs was bloody, but dismissed the thought as him being tired.

"Did you see that? She looked exactly like the Nightingale!!"

"Who?" Donny asked, more to keep Mikey entertained than seriously wanting to know.

Mikey shot him an incredulous look. "The Nightingale, she all over the news! She supposed to be the Nightwachers partner, or girlfriend, something like that." seeming to realize what he just said he shouted "Hey do you think the Nightwachers nearby?"

Don shook his head. "I think she looked upset, maybe something happened. Come on, lets head to April's before you get run over"


	5. Chapter 5

Decided to write a chapter today! Jeez, its been a long time old boy *fondly pets the story*- Sorry its so short!

* * *

She let the shower wash away all the grime, and the blood. There was a lot of blood, it stained the bathroom tiled a thin pink, the kind of stain that would always be there.

It didn't really matter.

Bloodstains were all over the bathroom anyway, memories of training sessions that went wrong, fights that got too intense. She sucked in a breath and held it as she pried the boot away from her skin, dried blood and dirt flaking off in every direction. Angling her leg, Rave let the hot water soak into her wounded flesh.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this was almost a guilty pleasure. Getting hurt made it feel like the old days, where they would gather together after training, smearing cold cream over bruises and applying far too many band aids to be of any help. Rave let her eyes drift shut only for a moment, before forcing them open. If she fell asleep here, she could possible bleed to death. The wound didn't look too bad, but it'd been pumping out fresh blood since-

She closed her eyes against_ that_ particular flashback. Rave hauled herself out of the tub with a wet smack, blindly hoping she hadn't awakened anyone, but to dizzy to really care. She stood on tiptoe to reach the medical supply she kept above the cabinet. Almost throwing up when the skin on her leg stretched, she gasped.

An urgent knock on the door brought her head up.

----------------------------------------

Donny paused on the dim street before April's tiny flat, he stared hard at the roof, where a familiar shape crouched. It was a few hours before dawn, and the coming light was a sharp contrast to his black clothing.

"Come on, Don!" Mikey pulled him enthusiastically across the street. Stumbling, Don glanced down at his feet, when he looked up, the figure was gone. Mikey fumbled with the door to April's antique shop, pushing it open with the softest shove and guiding them through.

As always, the shop intrigued him. Why would anyone be interested in all this old _junk_, when they could by something brand new for cheaper? It didn't really make sense to him, but humans seldom did. They maneuvered through the shop easily, sliding past old chests and dusty jewelry. Ignoring the 'Do Not Enter!' sign that was a barrier keeping shoppers from entering the homely hallway leading to the steps up to April's tiny flat.

The door was open spilling lemon-colored light across the wood. The sound of April's furious voice dribbled out to them. "Well you better go find her."

Casey's deep voice sounded right after, pleading, and Don visualized an image of his arms out, begging April to acknowledge him. "Oh come on, babe!" He complained, "Rave can take care of her self, shes been out with me loads of times."

The two startled turtles watched from the doorway as April spun on him, her finger poking into his chest. "You've been out with her?? 'Loads of times'?"

Casey immediately tried to amend his mistake, begging, "You know that's not what I meant, babe!" He tried to embrace her, but she turned away with a huff. "You met her, you know shes totally not my type!"

Donny cleared his throat awkwardly, both humans finally noticed them. Mikey gave him a disappointed look, he had almost been ready to break out the popcorn. April shot him a too sweet smile, "Would you like some tea, guys?"

Trying to get over the tense silence that seemed to blanket them all, Donny gave a weak attempt at a smile, "I'd love some."

As April violently threw open the cupboard and thrust her hand in to find a mug, Mikey leapt onto one of her stools, "Soooo?" He leered at Casey, "I heard you brought a girl over?" Leaving space for Casey to tell his tale.

Casey sighed as April ripped open the tea canister with much more force than was necessary.


End file.
